Possessive Jealousy
by Yokuseithehedgehog
Summary: A bunch of FujiRyo drabbles and one-shots mainly about Fuji being, as the title suggests, Possessive and jealous. Will be updated spaztasticly.
1. Chapter 1

_A/N: Wanted to make a bunch of one-shots/drabbles, depends on how long I make them, for Thrill Pair. Mainly consisting of Fuji being, as the title suggests, possessive and jealous. Reason, because I absolutely adore it and I know someone else must too._

_ Pairings: __**THRILL!**__ Yays! May have mentions of others._

_ Disclaimer: Me's don't have PoT. I swear I don't smoke! Oh, wait you mean Prince of Tennis. Nyerf, well I don't own that either._

*_Emotions*_

"Syuu-syuusuke!" _Surprise_.

"Saa, what is it, Ryo-chan?" _Innocence_.

"Please remove your hands from underneath my shirt." _Exasperation._

"Why?" _Confusion._

"Because I don't want to be molested in public!" _Aggravated_.

"You would rather be molested in private. Saa, I never knew you were dirty, Ryo-chan." _Amusement_.

"I don't want to be molested at all!" _Pissed_.

"But then I can't show who you belong to to the perverts. I told you once before and I'll tell you again. You are mine and I won't let any try to take you away from me." _Serious_.

"Syuu-syusuke." _Embarassed_.

"Saa, what is it, Ryo-chan?" _Curiousness_.

"I love you." _Heartfelt_.

"I love you too. That's why I can't afford to lose you. I want to make sure you'll be forever mine." _Honest_.

"Forever yours?" _Happiness_.

"Forever mine. For as long as I'm alive. Mine." _Possessive_.

_ *Temptation*_

Ryoma had been in the middle of eating chocolates when Fuji walked in the room. Fuji stopped dead in his tracks upon seeing his boyfriend's mouth covered chocolate. Conflicting emotions swirled in his now open eyes.

"Saa Ryo-chan, where did you get the chocolate?" Jealousy was definitely the strongest of emotions in his eyes.

"Some girl gave them to me during lunch. Why?" Ryoma questioned obliviously, licking the chocolate off his fingers in a way that if it was anyone other than Ryoma would seem seductive, but this being Ryoma, he was just doing this innocently. To Fuji though it was the most arousing thing Ryoma had ever done in front of him.

"Saa Ryoma, are you trying to make me jealous?" In truth Fuji was jealous for two reasons. The first was because some girl was encroaching upon his territory and that was simply unacceptable. The second was that he hadn't been the one to give him the chocolates that created the seductive looking angel in front of him.

Ryoma chose to ignore him and simply continued to eat his treats. Fuji didn't like being ignored, especially for candy. Plus Ryoma was so tempting just sitting there licking, sucking, and nipping at his fingers. Fuji was getting hard just watching.

"Ryoma if you don't stop what you're doing right now I'll feel no regret what so ever in what I'm about to do." Ryoma's eyes widened and he stared at Fuji, finger still in his mouth, "Oh well. I warned you." With that said Fuji jumped.

_*Costumes*_

"Ryo-chan look what I have~!" Fuji said in a sing song way. Ryoma was turned away from him but could here a faint tinkling noise, not unlike that of a bell. Feeling a sense of dread Ryoma hastened his pace down the hallway to try to avoid his boyfriend's eccentricness.

"Saa Ryo-chan why are you running away? You don't even know what it is yet." Ryoma was jogging now. He could hear his boyfriend catching up to him the jingling of the bell getting louder and more erratic.

"Gotcha!" Fuji's arms wrapped around his prize. "Look what I have for you~!" Something fuzzy was thrust into Ryoma's face.

"What the hell is that!" Fuji pulled away to properly show Ryoma the object.

"Why it's your costume of course." In Fuji's arms lay the bane of Ryoma's existence. (Not really)There was a black, fuzzy pair of cat ears, a black, fuzzy tail, and a collar with a little bell and in teal stitches the words '_Property of Fuji Syuusuke'_.

"No way in hell am I wearing that!"

"Mou, but Ryo-chan how else can I show people your mine," whined Fuji, "Well short of molesting you 24/7. Not that I'd mind doing that of course."

"Don't You Dare." Ryoma ground out.

"Well then you'll have to wear the costume~!"

"Fine all wear the freaking costume."

"Yay!"

"Awww~! Ryo-chan you look so _kawii_!"

"Shut up and take the freaking picture"

The next day at school there was a picture of Ryoma in his costume pasted in every hallway and in every classroom.

"Syu…Syuusuke!"

_A/N And that's the end of my first chapter of drabbles/one-shots. Hope you enjoyed. And remember R&R._


	2. Chapter 2

_A/N I got bored and decided to do some drabble/one-shot stuff. I'm literally writing this at 6:48 am. Why? Because I can't sleep and I spent the entire night reading fan fiction on my PSP. _

_I know you probably don't care what I got for Christmas and over half the people who do read this aren't going to pay attention to the author's note, but I really want to tell someone how happy I am over a certain gift. I got the first 13 episodes of Prince of Tennis on DVD. *Squeals* Yes 13's not a lot, but it's a start._

_Disclaimer: This is fiction remember._

3Ice Cream3

Ryoma and the regulars were taking one of their infamous days off do to an up and coming tournament. Since Oishi and Fuji had already suggested ideas, Eiji took the initiative and told everyone that he wanted to go to a park. Ryuusaki-sensei thought it an okay idea and all but demanded everyone to show up. Now after that explanation, we join our heroes at the park near an ice-cream stand.

"Wahh! Ochibi doesn't have any money!" Our favorite red-headed senpai shouted loudly enough that the whole park heard.

"I didn't have time to grab any this morning. I was late enough as it was." Ryoma was glaring at his teammates, daring anyone to make fun of him.

"Nya, yosh. I'll buy you some then."Eiji was just about to ask what flavor he wanted when he felt the evil presence wafting off Fuji. To passerby it appeared as if a black aura was surrounding the tensai. (Actually, it's a real dark indigo. XD)

"Saa Eiji that's okay. I'll buy him some." Eiji could only nod dumbly. The aura around Fuji dissipated as the boy looked at the freshman. "So Ryoma-kun, what flavor do you want?"

Ryoma sweat dropped. "Eto, mint, if it's not any trouble." (I lurves mint ice-cream)

"No trouble at all." Fuji's smile was dazzling.

Everyone paid for their ice-creams and were now taking a walk through the park eating it. Everyone was keeping a fair amount of distance between themselves and Fuji, though. Well except Ryoma who was oblivious to everything but his ice-cream now.

Eiji mustering up some courage asked Fuji a question that they all seemed to be asking themselves. "Nya, Fujiko, why'd you get upset when I wanted to buy Ochibi ice-cream?"

Fuji turned to look at his friend, a grin plastered on his face. "Why because I should pay for what's mine, right?" Fuji's grin widened even more at the shocked looks he was getting. "What? Is there something on my face?"

"Ochibi and Fujiko." Eiji looked at a loss of words for the first time in his entire life. "Congratulations!" Eiji was jumping with joy. He quickly ran over to Ryoma and gave him the biggest bear hug of his entire life.

Ryoma looked up from his ice-cream with a confused look on his face. It appears our protagonist missed the entire few sentences that happened between the two. "What?"

Everyone, except Fuji and Eiji, anime fell over. Fuji took him by the shoulder and led him away saying that he'll explain everything. A couple of seconds later a yell ran through the park for a second time that day. "**WHAT**!"

=3 Rivals =3

Fuji didn't hate cats. In fact, he was rather fond of the animal. They were quite cute and didn't have to be constantly pet unlike dogs. And even though Fuji didn't hate cats, he despised this one. With its fluffy white fur with brown marks, and it's giant blue eyes much like his own. Oh how he hated it. Why you ask?

"Syuu-chan, stop glaring at Karupin." That's why. His boyfriend loved that cat as much as he loved tennis. And in Fuji's book, any living thing that was loved more than him is evil. Karupin threw Fuji a smug cat smirk. Even though Fuji hated the thing, he had to admit it acted a hell of a lot like Ryoma.

It was cocky and smirked. It hated Nanjiroh. Fuji thought if the cat could talk, it'd be saying 'Made Made Dane'

Ryoma noticing his boyfriend's glare not cease but intensify, sighed and decided to put a stop to this before it got even more out of hand. Climbing on to his boyfriend's lap, Ryoma cupped Fuji's face and gave Fuji the sweetest kiss he had ever given him. That effectively stopped his glaring. Gently pulling away, Ryoma rested his head on Fuji's forehead.

"Syuusuke I want you to tell me the truth. Are you jealous of my cat?" And before Fuji could speak Ryoma cut him off. "Don't lie to me."

Fuji sighed and looked his boyfriend in the eyes, seeing only love and concern he smiled ashamedly for getting jealous over an animal. "Yes."

"Well you don't have to be. I love you and only you." With that said Ryoma gave Fuji another sweet kiss.

Fuji wrapped his arms around Ryoma's waist while Ryoma wrapped his arms around Fuji's neck, deepening the kiss. After a few moments they pulled away for breath. "Saa I can live with that." That being said they went back to there little make out session.

_A/N I liked those two. And I made them extra long just for you. Now don't you feel special?_

_Reviews welcome. I'll hopefully update 'Highschool Crushes' before my birthday (Jan. 8__th__)for those of you who've read it and like it. Ja ne._


	3. Chapter 3

_A/N I'm updating this faster thanks to this awesome reviewer by the name of __**akitty. **__Don't worry I thought your jokes were funny. I giggled through the whole think. And yes, Fujiryo fans will take over the world. *laughs manically* Cough, cough…ahem…yeah. Anyway thanks to them you get an early update.  
I hope you review this next chapter too. Pwease._

_Also I'm gonna try doing this alphabet thing with a couple letters a chapter. Probably in groups of three or four depending on how long they are._

_Disclaimer: I sob in a corner of my bedroom every night, despairing over how I don't own any part of this brilliancy. (XP)_

"A" is for Angel

In the dark room a pair of eyes watched the figure on the bed. The sleeping figure was a boy who appeared to be around twelve years of age. Dark greenish-black hair framed the porcelain like skin. Sharp angular eyes were hidden behind a pair of sleepy lids. Lips were slightly parted into a peaceful smile.

The figure in the dark smiled upon seeing the boy's face, his crystal blue eyes glittering in the small amount of moonlight. The figure crawled atop the bed and wrapped both arms and wings around the figure. The figure sighed contentedly when the boy snuggled up into his warmth. The figure nuzzled his face into the boy's hair before whispering into the dark stillness of the room.

"My Ryoma, my angel."

-THRILL PAIR SHALL RULE THE WORLD-

"B" is for Birthday

It was a special day at Seigaku today. Do you know why? Why of course you don't. I haven't told you yet. You see today is a very special day that only happens once every four years. What's that? The Olympics? You silly head. It's Fuji's birthday of course. He was born on the 29th of February. Didn't you know that? You didn't! Oh well. Ara? What's that I hear? I believe that's where this story starts.

"Kya, Fuji-sama, take my present!"

"No, no, Fuji-sama take my present!"

"Take my hand in marriage!"

"Have my child!"

"My aren't you popular." The boy who was getting all the attention turned towards the source of the voice. A boy with inky black hair that looked green tinted in the light was standing off to the side looking amused at the whole spectacle. You could tell by the look in his hat shaded golden eyes, and the smug smirk on his face.

"Saa, Ryoma what a coincidence meeting you here." The boy gave him a deadpan look before shaking his head slightly, the small smile on the boy's lips not going unnoticed by the tired tensai.

"Honestly Fuji-sempai. How many fans do you have?"

"Actually this is a lot less than last year. You must have taken them all." Fuji smiled happily, His smile turning into a grin when the boy replied with a simple 'che.'

"Ahh Fuji-sempai before I leave," Ryoma got on his tip-toes and pecked Fuji on the lips right in front of his fangirls. "Happy Birthday." A small smile adorned Ryoma's cute face.

That day five-hundred girls died of heartattacks.

-FUJIRYO FOR THE WORLD-

"C" is for Color

It was raining outside and the regulars had decided that since their parents weren't coming for another hour or so, they would just talk until then. They sat in a circle on the floor asking each other questions.

"Oh, oh. What's everybody's favorite color, Nya? Mine's red Nya!" Eiji suddenly shouted excitedly. (Warning: the only character whose favorite color I know is Ryoma so I'm making up the others. Sorry.)

"Green," was the calm answer from the resident mother hen.

"Grey." Tezuka, the man of few words, stoically said from the corner of the clubroom.

A blushing Taka said his favorite was orange. Momo and Kaidoh never got to tell the others theirs because they got into a fight before they could. Inui also didn't get to say his because he was to busy writing down the fight in his notebook and muttering 'ii data.'

"Saa, I like gold and greenish-black." Everyone in the room froze upon hearing the tensai's answer. Well except Inui who started writing this information in his notebook.

"That sounds kinda like Ochibi," Eiji whispered to himself. The people in the room swiveled their heads to the last person in the room. Ryoma was sitting there nonchalantly sipping his Ponta. Bringing it down, he confusedly looked at his sempai. "What?"

The occupants of the room sweat-dropped at the boy. Eiji spoke first, "What's your favorite color, Nya?"

"Hmm. Silver, why?" Ryoma looked so adorable when confused.

Fuji stood up, grabbed the boy's arm, and walked into the showers. The regulars waited until they emerged, tense in anticipation. A few minutes later a very wide smiling Fuji along with a heavily blushing Ryoma walked back into the room.

"I change my mind. I like blue and brown best."

-FUJIRYO THRILL FUJIRYO-

_A/N And that's the first three letters of my alphabet drabbles. Thanks again to akitty and all my other reviewers._

_Did you know the first time I wrote notebook, I messed up and wrote noteboob. LOL FAIL._

_Please review. It makes me update faster. It motivates me by saying "Get off your lazy ass and work on your stories!"_


	4. Chapter 4

_A/N Updated on my B-day. Thought since I get presents, you should get something too my most lovely fans. You know what I noticed yesterday. That this story has more hits, but Highschool Crushes has more reviews/favorites. Weird, you'd think this wouldn't have very many hits._

_I'm debating whether or not I should start another multi-chapter fic or if I should wait till I finish Highschool Crushes before starting a new one. What do you think? Keep in mind though that if I do start another fic the updates will be farther apart._

_Disclaimer: Oh the things you'd see if I owned Prince of Tennis._

"**D" is for Darkness**

People call me an angel, someone who can't possibly have any darkness in their heart. Those people are wrong. All I am is Darkness and deceit. They attempt to get close to me, to the light, but all they end up doing is getting trapped in a web of lies.

You on the other hand, are really the light, the warmth. Your golden eyes betray your cocky words by showing a passion unrivaled by any. The people envy and spite you, and yet they can't help but be drawn to wishes to be in your presence and your large heart welcomes them with open arms, unknowing and trusting to those that wish to crush it.

This leads me to my question, little light. Will you let this cold darkness into your heart? Do you have room?

"**E" is for Endless**

"Syuu?"

"Hmm?" Fuji turned his head to his boyfriend sitting next to him on the bed. Ryoma was looking ahead, a dazed look on his face, but he soon turned towards the elder.

"How big is your love for me? Is it big enough to last forever? Or am I just a conquest, something you can throw away once the thrill is gone?"

"What brought this on?" Fuji was truly confused. Never had Ryoma ever doubted his love for him. Ryoma gave him a piercing look with his golden eyes and Fuji flinched at the emotions circling in them.

"Just answer the question." The doubt in Ryoma's eyes was starting to show, along with a few tears. (Oh my God! OOCness. It's a sign of the apocalypse! Run!)

Enveloping him in a gentle hug, Fuji whispered in Ryoma's ear his answer, "My love for you knows no bounds. It's endless." Calming down Ryoma gave Fuji a soft punch on the chest and asked why it took him so long to answer, to which Fuji just laughed.

Ryoma then smirked up at his boyfriend, "Well that's good. Know why? Cause I wasn't gonna let you go anyway." (Heehee now Ryoma's being possessive.)

"**F" is for Friends** (sorta related to other fic)

Aren't best friends supposed to know each other inside out, top to bottom? If that's so then why don't you know how much I really love you? I have loved you for a long time now, actually, ever since I first laid eyes on you.

I know if I told you this you would laugh and claim that love at first sight doesn't exist, but I know better. And knowing hurts.

I loved everything about you, still do in fact, but sometimes I get so frustrated over your obliviousness, and yet can't help but love you more for it. My heart breaks a little every time you tell me how great a friend I am. But that's okay. You don't mean to.

I won't stop trying to win your heart though. I'll never stop trying until all of you is mine.

But for now I bid my time. Waiting for my bird to out grow the nest so I can clip its wings and make sure it never leaves. Yes, for now, I wait.

_A/N those were kind of depressing. And I don't even like sad things, which is why I'll never write an over the top angst story. No offense if you like that though, it's just that I cry if a character I even remotely like cries, so, yeah, angst not my thing._

_Don't know where I came up with these. I think I was taking a bath when they hit me. I get most of my ideas in the bath._

_Anyway, please answer the question at the top author's notes in a review. It'd be much appreciated. _

_Reviews are welcomed with open arms. _


	5. Chapter 5

_Finally wrote the next chapter. Let the stoning commence._

_*gets hit with rocks* Ow. _

_Anyway it's short and only has two but I'm having trouble deciding which "I" drabble to use._

_Disclaimer: I wish, I wish, with all my might, but still the rights are not in sight. (I'm a poet :D)_

_**-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**_

"**G" is for Ground**

"Oof!"

Ryoma looked down towards his chest to see what, or better who, tackled him to the ground. He sweat-dropped upon seeing his boyfriend's smiling face.

"Syuusuke…get off."

"Why?" There it was, the tensai's too innocent to be true voice. He must be planning something the black-greenette thought.

"Because the ground is hard~," He whined. The sadistic, evil grin on Fuji's face told Ryoma that he probably would regret saying that.

"The ground's not the only thing that's hard."

"Syuusuke!"

"Hehehe."

_**-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8**_

"**H" is for Heat ** (this one I related to a story idea that I have. If you like it and want me to write the story soon, tell me in review)

Being part fox (for I am a fox demon you know) that meant that I needed a mate and when I reach a certain age that I go into, what humans call puberty, but us animals call it heat. When going into heat, we foxes have an undeniable urge to mark are mates as ours and keep them all for ourselves. Now heat didn't used to be so bad for me since I hadn't found my mate yet, but that all changed when I met Ryoma.

Ryoma was a cat demon who had started this year. He may be a different species (not that it really mattered to me) but he was just so damn appealing. He had black hair with an impossible green tint. His eyes were catlike in every sense of the word. They were a gold color- a color only cats 'seem to be able to pull off well- and pointed up slightly. They were strong and cocky, determination and pride oozing out of every pour on his body. He was healthy too, if the thick sleek fur on his ears and tail were any indication. Plus his voice was just so bone-chilling and thrilling that I couldn't help be pulled into his trap.

"Ah, sorry, didn't know anyone was still in here." I froze. Was that who I think it is? No it can't be. It's too convenient. Turning around, and mentally cursing my legs for getting weak, I prepared myself for the view of the cat.

"You don't have to apologize. I didn't think anyone would be here either." I blushed. Hard. No amount of mental preparation could prepare myself for this, this most amazing view.

Ryoma was so soaking wet (NOT LIKE THAT YOU PERVS!) from his shower, and the only thing he had on was a fluffy white towel…that was slipping ever so slowly down his waist. Mentally willing the towel to stop teasing me, I growled lowly when he pulled the towel back up.

'Okay Syuusuke, get a hold of yourself. Just because the only creature you've lusted over is right in front of you with no clothes on, covered in water, towel slipping again on their thin hips, water teasingly sliding down slowly, slowly towards, FUCK IT!'

Ryoma's confused expression turned to shock when I pounced on him.

_**-3-3-3-3-3-3-3-3-3-3-3-3-3-3-3-3-3-3-3-3-3-3-3-3-3-3-3-3-3-3-3-3-3-3-3-3-3-3-3-3-3-3-3-3-3-3-3-3-3-3-3-3**_

_*gets hit with another rock* DAMMIT STOP HITTING ME WITH ME WITH ROCKS! What is this, The Life of Brian?_

_Anyway I'm going to be putting a poll type thing here because I can't figure out how to do it on my profile._

_**Invisible**__- Basically more Fuji angsting over not having Ryoma and how his love is invisible to the boy._

_**Ice**__-Fuji's eyes are like ice, freezing Ryoma in place, making sure he can never leave._

_**Itsuka**__-I'll have you someday Ryoma. No matter how long I have to wait, I'll have you. Someday. Itsuka. _

_**Ichigo**__- Fuji watching Ryoma eating strawberries._

_Please pick which one you like best. It'd really help. Thanks._

_P.S. I'm making another drabble type thing that has to do with HSC. I want you to tell me any random ideas you may have suddenly had reading it. To enter a random idea, you can either state what it was and what part it's from in a review or a PM._

_P.P.S. By the way, I'm totally assuming that some people who read this also read HSC._


	6. Chapter 6

_Yay! I got such positive reviews for my poll type thing that I'd like to give you all cyber cupcakes! Unfortunately there is no such thing, so you must be content with imaginary ones. (Not that cyber ones aren't imaginary T^T)_

_Anyways, I looked at the results and Ichigo won although Ice was close. Apparently the prospect of a horny Fuji watching Ryoma eat fruit appealed to a lot of you. *giggles then whispers* me too…X3._

_Disclaimer: This is Fan fiction remembers. Emphasis on the FICTION. (Why do people put emphasis on the fan part?)_

**-4-4-4-4-4-4-4-4-4-4-4-4-4-4-4-4-4-4-4-4-4-4-4-4-4-4-4-4-4-4-4-4-4-4-4-4-4-4-4-4-4-4-4-4-4-4-4-4-4-4-4-4**

"**I" is for Ichigo**

'Damn it, not again.' Fuji felt a familiar stirring in his pants at the VERY arousing sight in front of him.

Once again Ryoma was sitting in front of Fuji seductively eating food. Strawberries in this case. At first Fuji had resisted looking, only giving a glance or two in his direction, but soon could not look away. Ryoma just seemed to eat food in a seductive way.

Throwing a quick glare that had the other people staring flinch; Fuji went back to his thoughts. Ryoma had somehow gotten a hold of some strawberries covered in white chocolate. He was now slowly eating them in a pattern.

He would first lick the tip of the strawberry, then would nibble the end before biting into it all the way, finally licking the white and red juices around his mouth. After that, he would lick the red white coated fruit until it was gone, leaving a lot of white melted chocolate around his mouth. Lastly he slowly nibbled the strawberry until the only thing left was the stem, which he would throw on the ground, because as we all know, strawberries are bio-degradable.

Fuji mentally cursed when Ryoma slowly licked the white chocolate off his lips.

'There are so many other things he could be doing with that mouth of his.' He thought whined.

Cursing his hormones, Fuji claimed he couldn't really be blamed for doing what he had done next.

*_The next day*_

"Fuji, explain why Echizen can't play tennis."

"Saa, Tezuka why don't you ask him?"

"I tried, all he said was, and I quote, its stupid Fuji-sempai's fault."

"Saa."

**-How the hell do you do line breaks? -**

"**J" is for Jealousy** (Can you believe it took me hours to think of a name for **J** -_-u yeah fail)

When it comes to jealousy, there are three different levels.

The first level is petty jealousy. It's simply the feeling you get when something you wanted is in the hands of someone else. For example: A little kid (or Eiji) wanting mint ice-cream and then the last scoop being taken by the person in front of you.

The second level is when you act on a greater level of jealousy. For example: Mizuki trying to get Fuji Syuusuke's attention. He goes to extreme measures and puts himself in the middle of things to try and get the elder Fuji male to recognize him as a rival.

Then there's the third level. Now this level has only ever been reached by one individual and is therefore named after said person. This level of jealousy is so extreme that it is practically impossible to reach this level unless you are a sadist, possessive, and truly in love with someone. This leaves only one person qualified enough to reach this level. That's right, you guessed it.

Fuji Syuusuke.

You don't believe me? Well why don't I show you how jealous he can get?

"Saa Ryoma, why were you and Buchou talking during practice?"

"He was telling me not to let my guard down around you."

Grabbing on to the boy, Fuji smashed his lips against the others. Moving his mouth down to his neck, Fuji tortured the boy by licking and sucking in the same spot. Pulling away, Fuji watched in fascination as a dark purple bruise appeared.

"There. Now I don't have to get jealous at every hussy that looks at you, because now they'll see your hickey and know you're taken." Was it just Ryoma or was there a hint a pride in Fuji's voice after saying that.

Gasping Ryoma looked in the locker room mirror and groaned. Great, now how was he gonna explain this to his parents.

**-:3-**

"**K" is for Kiss**

_*chu*_

"Fuji-sempai!" A stunned Ryoma shouted, hand over his mouth and face a delicate pink color. The pink went darker as Ryoma's senior giggled at the boy's apparent shyness.

"Saa, Echizen-kun was just standing there all innocent looking," pulling out his camera, Fuji scrolled to the picture he took of the kiss. "Could you really blame me with a face like that?"

"That doesn't give you an excuse to kis-mphf!"

Fuji thought he was adorable when he yelled. And as we all recently learned, he kisses adorable things. Well...Adorable Ryoma's.

_You might have noticed that I put little Tezuka parts in this. The reason being that my friend Michaela is obsessing over Tezuka at the moment, and even though I don't really like Tezuka, I put him in for her._

_I don't really like that last one. It's kind of weak, like I didn't even attempt to make it good. Hmm, Oh well._

_Review for me, and I not for me, do it for the children. It's always for the children. _

_LoL, I got that from a Laven story. Although I personally think cats would have been better because, well, frankly I like cats better than I like my baby cousins. No flaming 'cause I don't like little kids. If they can walk, talk, and use the bathroom on their own then they're okay in my book, but if they can't then they're equivalent to dogs in my mind. And I personally don't like dogs. (Except collies)_

_I was hoping to make this 1000 words long but the only way to do that would be to have a really long author's note and frankly that…oops. I just made it 1000 words long with my ramblings. I'll shut up now._

_Ja._


	7. Chapter 7

_This chapter is dedicated to a reviewer who reviewed five of my chapters at the same time. You know who you are so thank-you._

_I'm a pervert. XP You'll know what I mean after reading this._

_Disclaimer: Last time I checked I wasn't an adult male with a Himalayan cat._

"**L" is for Lick **(based on an old horror story my dad told me and another one I don't fully remember)

It was night time in the old house and Ryoma was scared. Now he's not easily scared but something about the spooky house made him uncomfortable. With Karupin next to him and one of the dogs his baka oyaji picked up off the streets on the floor next to the bed, Ryoma felt a little safer.

Halfway through the night he heard two dogs barking, the one in his room clawing at the door. Ryoma jumped out of bed and opened the door, the dog racing past his legs and up the stairs with the other. Looking up, Ryoma saw the shadowy figure of a teen, all you could see was black except for the eyes. The eyes shone a deep cerulean and looked straight into your soul. The figure met Ryoma's eyes and smirked then disappeared; one of the dogs disappeared with him.

Shaken, Ryoma went back to bed, making sure to grab the remaining dog, and locking his door. He fell asleep listening to his cat's breaths and a tongue licking his hand.

Sunlight broke through the curtains and woke the sleeping boy, his cat not caring. Sitting up, Ryoma looked for the dog. It was gone. He was sure he had locked the door; a quick glance confirmed that he did. Thinking back to what had happened last night, he shivered.

A note on his bedside table caught his eye and he picked it up and read it with trembling hands. He dropped it, stood up and ran for the door. Frustrated that it wouldn't open, he backed up only to hit a solid chest. A chuckle and a flash of blue told Ryoma this was the figure from yesterday. The shadow, now colored, whispered something in Ryoma's ear.

"Gotcha, Your Mine." Then they both disappeared. The note still sat on the floor, innocently waiting for someone to pick it up. It read,

_ People can lick too._

"**M" is for Milk**

"Here, Echizen, your new training schedule." Inui pushed up his glasses. His job done, he went to collect data from various, random club members.

Ryoma glanced down.

"WHAT!"

"Saa, what's the matter Echizen." Ryoma jumped at the familiar voice of Fuji in his ear.

"Ah, Fuji-sempai. Inui-sempai's making me drink six bottles of milk a day." At Fuji's confused look he continued, "And I think its bull that it'll help me grow and he's probably just trying to drown me in the stupid stuff." (Ryoma sounds like he's about to throw a tantrum…and like Ed.)

"Hmm, I see. Well Echizen, if you don't want to drink it, don't." (Silly Fuji, he can't do that. That would be going against Inui. And he's scary.)

"I just don't always feel like drinking it. The taste gets monotonous and I want something new."

"Saa, then can I ask you a question, Echizen?" When did Fuji get that close?

"Hai, Fuji-sempai." Ryoma replied reluctantly.

"Would you like to drink my milk?"

"**N" is for Nya** (Raise your hand if you know where this going.)

It was a beautiful morning; the birds were singing, the sun was shining, the sky was a bright shade of blue, and the screams of tennis members permeated the air. Our image zooms in on a tall, spectacled boy grinning and holding a glass of liquids that was constantly changing from red to purple to green to yellow to a murky blue and back to red.

"New Special Deluxe Inui Juice Remix 2.0." Around the boy littered many first, second, and third years, all having a strange green tint to their face.

After a few more laps only the regulars were left. Inui held up a new glass, this one's liquids a mix of every color of the rainbow.

"Last one to finish gets the Super Hyper Deluxe Inui Juice Remix Prototype." He flashed a grin. "Everyone has to drink it in a tie." The regulars-sans Tezuka and Fuji- paled at that. A single thought went through all their minds, besides Fuji's of course.

'I don't want to drink that. I can't drink that.'

They were about to turn the last corner when Fuji accidently-purposely-tripped his capped boyfriend.

'Gomen, Ryoma, but I really want to see you drink it.' Even though Fuji was the one to trip him, he couldn't help but feel a bit irritated that none of the boy's sempais bothered to help him. He would get revenge on his teammates later.

Ryoma looked up from the ground only to see the colorful glass of liquids, because he refused to call it a drink, and gulped. Taking the glass and standing up, the freshman tilted the cup back and gulped it down in one swallow. A cloud of teal (X3) smoke and a pop immediately followed.

Fuji, alarmed at his boyfriend's reaction to the juice, jumped into the cloud and pulled the, now coughing, boy out. Scanning his eyes over the boy he noticed something odd. Ryoma now had an extra set of ears, cat by the looks of it, and a tail swishing behind him. Stunned the regulars just stared until Ryoma, who had finished his coughing fit, looked up.

"Nyao?"

"Ochibi…KAWII!" Eiji, with sparkles in his eyes, glomped the confused freshman. This snapped the others out of their daze.

"Kiku…maru-sen...pai, Nya. Let…go nya." Eiji shook his head rapidly.

"Yadda, Ochibi's even cuter now." Eiji turned towards Fuji who had stepped next to the two.

"Saa Eiji, Do you want to keep those arms?"Eiji gulped and let go. "Much better."

"Syuusuke, Nyao?"

"Hmm yes."

"Do-do you think I look cuter like this?" Ryoma looked down, a blush firmly in place. (Apparently Inui juice makes you go out of character along with animal appendages.) Fuji's eyes snapped open and stared at Ryoma's submissive pose. He grabbed the boy's arm and rushed into the locker rooms. Fuji was going to show Ryoma just how cute he thought he was.

They didn't leave the locker rooms for all of practice and the club members were too afraid to go in there. Tezuka sighed. Another day in Seigaku.

**-O_-…wtf-**

_And that's that. Hmm, now this one has a prominent Inui role. I think that second one was very perverted and I apologize if any innocentish people don't get it. It's probably a good thing if you don't._

_The first one was kinda like a mesh of Stalking Shadows and Only Mine._

_There are a lot of parentheses in this one too. I wonder why? _

_Please review. I lurves it when you do. And it sometimes makes me update faster. _

_P.S. To those reading Highschool Crushes, why you no review? I only got one for chapter 9. (Thank-you Michaela.) Was it that bad a chapter?_

_Also, I should get the next chap of Stalking Shadows up sometime this month._


	8. Chapter 8

_Wow. This is one of my fastest updates in a while. Yays! I'm in such a Prince of Tennis mood._

_By the way, who else is excited for August 26 when the first two Another Story 2 episodes air. I can't even understand Japanese but no matter what I will watch the second episode. Subs or no subs._

_*coughs* Well…um, moving on._

_Disclaimer: The day I own Tenipuri is the day Fuji admits his undying love for Ryoma and Marui quits being cute. (I have recently developed an extreme love for Marui that has no end.)_

"**O" is for Obsession**

You know it's wrong.

This obsession with the boy is bordering on unhealthy. Hell, it's probably crossed the line unhealthy by now.

'It's his fault.' You think childishly. You know you're wrong. That it really was that match in the rain. That damn match in the rain that started this obsession.

You flash back to that time and see the determination flashing in his gold eyes and feel the thrill of the match one more time before remembering that you are not outside on the tennis court, but in your bed.

You feel and see someone burying their head your chest and you can't help but smile and tighten your arm around them and feel the thrill you've been feeling for the past few years swell.

You know it's wrong. That it's unhealthy.

And you don't care.

"**P" is for Possessive**

"Syuusuke!"

"You called."

"Explain this!"

"Saa, silly Ryoma. We call that a tattoo."

"Why is it on my arm and when did it get there?"

"You got it last night when I drugged your Ponta and carried you to a tattoo parlor. And it's on your arm because I had enough blackmail material on them to make them ink you while you were unconscious."

"…"

"Sorry didn't catch that."

"…why does it say '_Property of Tensai-don't touch'_"

"Because I'm a possessive bastard of a boyfriend. By the way, did you see the other one?"

"O-other one?"

"It's on the other arm."

"_Or the possessive boyfriend will murder you_"

"Do you like it?"

"…"

"^-^ yes?"

"I'll kill you."

"**Q" is for Quiet**

They were both quiet people.

Ryoma, growing up in a household with two loud figures, learned to stay silent and just listen. He didn't want to end up as stupid as his baka oyaji and baka Ryoga-nii. Plus he preferred to let his actions speak louder than his words.

Fuji had always been a, although not as bad as Ryoma, quiet person. He didn't like letting people see into his thoughts. He liked having a mysterious quality and when you never talk people tend to be wary of you. He liked it when people were afraid of him, it fend his sadism.

Most people would have trouble being in a relationship where the other didn't speak but they did just fine.

**Fuji was sitting on a couch in front of a fireplace. Ryoma had his head on his lap and Fuji was gently carding his fingers through the soft hair. Ryoma looked as pleased as a cat and was slowly falling asleep.**

"**Ryoma"**

"**Hmm."**

**Fuji leaned down and softly pressed his lips to Ryoma's temple.**

"**I love you too, Syuusuke."**

**Fuji smiled peacefully. A few minutes later both fell asleep, content smiles on their faces.**

They were both quiet people, but they both got their feelings across just fine. In fact, they were more than fine.

They were happy.

**-Blaster Blade—**

_God I am mushy. I can't help but love how sweet these are. Short and sweet that's what these are._

_But things like the bold short in __**Quiet**__ are why I fell in love with this pair. It's just so sweet and fluffy and cute that you can't help but fall in love. I have to say that out of all my drabbles in this fic so far, I like that little bold scene best._

_Weirdly updates may actually get faster once school starts in a few days. My computer time will get cut by more than half so I should have more time to write. (Plus I discovered that not a lot of people review during the summer. Wonder why?)_

_Ja, I'm off to fantasize about Marui popping out of the TV and talking to me._


	9. Chapter 9

_Okay, I know I've said this before, but I'm really bad about sticking to deadlines as I'm a real bad procrastinator. And we've been working our arses off in band because we're having this 50__th__ year anniversary and the band has to play the Star - Spangled Banner. I don't see why a middle school is making such a big deal about 50 years (since my old school was over a hundred years old) but oh well. At least we'll be inside this time. Stupid homecoming. Why you so cold?_

_Anyways, on to the chapter._

_Disclaimer: Due to my awesome dad, I will soon own some PoT stickers and a __**RYOMA**__ plushy. But sadly, I still won't own Tenipuri. *pout*_

"**R" is for Rainbow**

It was a pleasant day. The sun was shining after having sprinkled lightly in the morning, leaving the air with a fresh and clean feeling. The grounds had completely dried and in an act of good faith, Tezuka let the club members roam and have fun. Some even went to practice with other clubs.

On a hill not far away, two figures sat and enjoyed the feeling of a light wind blowing through their hair and leaving little strands fluttering behind them.

The first figure was slightly taller and had shoulder-length brown hair. A pleasant smile rested on his pale skin and his eyes were closed in content. His right hand rested gently on the left hand of the other figure.

The second figure had black hair that had a most strange emerald tint to it in sunlight. The boy also had pale skin but instead of a smile, an embarrassed scowl and rosy blush adorned his face. The boy's eyes were a defiant gold and were currently looking anywhere but the person gently cupping his hand.

The first boy broke the serene calmness first but his light voice didn't seem to disturb it at all.

"Ne, Ryoma, look. A tri-color rainbow." The second boy, now indentified as Ryoma, swiveled his head in the direction the first boy indicated. Indeed a tri-colored rainbow was there and it took the breaths from the two boys away.

"Wow."

"Saa Ryoma, do you know the legend about rainbows such as this one. They say that if you wish upon a three colored rainbow, it will come true."

"Syuusuke, you can't honestly believe in silly fairy tales like that" Ryoma scoffed but he wouldn't meet this Syuusuke person's eyes. Which had opened at the sight.

"Hehe, I guess it is kinda silly." Syuusuke chuckled at looked back at the colored phenomenon in the sky. After a little while, both boys looked in the opposite direction of the other, a light dusting of color covered their cheeks.

Despite their earlier mocking, each had secretly made a wish.

"Ahem, we should be getting back to the clubroom. Let's go." The first figure stood up and offered his delicate hand to the boy behind him. Ryoma gracefully took it and they made their way back to the school. Both unaware of the other's wish.

'I wish for Ryoma to always be mine.'

'I wish for Syuusuke to always be by my side.'

The trees swayed in the wind as they left. The breeze blew the boys hair even more and they held hands all the way back to school. The first boy in a firm but gentle grip and the second in a shy yet bold one.

(Whoa. Didn't know I could write like this.)

"**S" is for Sunset**

In a very familiar scene, we find two boys sitting on a hill. It is in fact the same hill and the same boys as last time. In fact, the only differences were it's a different day, therefore different clothes, and that it was sunset instead of afternoon. Oh, and there was a severe lack of breeze and rainbow.

Anyways, the two boys were once again sitting on the hill but this time they were watching the sunset in the distance. All of it somewhat reminiscent of another obvious couple that were miles away on top of a green box thingy.

"Ne, Syuusuke?"

"Hmm."

"You know how cliché this is right?"

"Saa, is it?"

Ryoma scoffed, "Of course it is."

The two looked at each other. Due to the strange lighting, their eyes seemed to glow and their hair shined in the limited light. They slowly moved closer to each other and their lips pressed gently together.

_Omake_

"You do know how cliché that was too."

"Saa Ryoma, shut up and watch the stupid sunset."

(What an abrupt change in style. I'm practicing.)

"**T" is for Tiny **(note I do not really like this one that much)

"OCHIBI!"

Ryoma only had a few seconds to turn around before he was bowled over by the excited, red-headed force named Kikumaru Eiji.

"Ochibi's so kawii, Nyao." Eiji started rubbing his face into Ryoma's hair.

"Kikumaru-sempai! Why do you always hug and glomp and hang off me?" Ryoma shouted and attempted to free himself. His attempts were vain since Eiji had a death grip on Ryoma.

"Because Ochibi-chan is so cute and tiny and the perfect hugging size."

"I'm NOT tiny." It seems Ryoma was more irritated by being called small than he was of being called cute.

"Of course you are Ryoma-kun." Ryoma pivoted his head to the new voice and groaned. It was Fuji-senpai. Wait, did he call him Ryoma? Fuji quickly dove down and swiped Ryoma right out of Eiji's hold as if he were a young infant.

"Look, perfect carrying size too. Saa, you're just full of surprises aren't you?" Ryoma blushed. Fuji-senpai was now holding him bridal style and to avoid falling down, Ryoma had to wrap his arms around the tensai's neck.

"You know, it's a good thing you're tiny?"

Ryoma scoffed, "How?"

Fuji smile grew, "You're the perfect height for me to do this."

Fuji then tilted his neck down and pressed their lips together. After a few moments, he pulled away and smiled like a 200 watt light bulb.

"Besides, your not tiny, your fun size," Fuji bent down again to whisper in Ryoma's ear, "And what fun we'll have." Fuji's grip tightened on the dazed and blushing Ryoma and they walked out…during the middle of practice.

'That's it,' Tezuka thought. 'Fuji's is so getting 100 laps tomorrow.'

**-Ahn~ Ecstasy-**

_Another chap done. M' gonna try and get new chapters for everything else first before updating this again. Might write another two chapters of HSC before I get another one of this out. Sorry._

_By the way, who else besides me has seen the first two episodes of Another Story 2. I watched them before took them down and was wondering if anybody else got to see them. And even though there weren't any subs, I still thought it was hilarious. _

_Bye-bye. Don't know when we'll next meet through this story but you can feel free to read my others. (lol shameless advertising)_

_Oh, and review. They make me happy, and I happy author is a writey author._

_P.S. Everybody looked so cute when they were younger. Can't wait for the one with Marui. I bet he'll be adorable._

_P.P.S. And the op and ed songs are awesome. Go Morikubo Showtarou and Tachikiri!_


	10. Chapter 10

_Hoi, hoi! How is be you? I am hyper for some reason or another and I've been feeling guilty about not writing and just plain felt like writing sooo…You get updates! Huzzah!_

_By the way, Anime Blast Chattanooga. Awesome. First con I've been to and this was its first year too. Sadly, the only PoT stuff they had was the first DVD box set and the first manga, the latter of which, I bought. Also, you had to be over eighteen to get in the yaoi panel and I'm thirteen. In fact, there wasn't a lot of the stuff I like, mostly mainstream stuff. But it was still fun. And I did see two people dressed up as Akihiko and Misaki from Junjou Romantica. And four people dressed from no.6._

_Ahem, I've wasted enough time blabbing, on with the chapter. And make sure to read the end author's note._

_Disclaimer: Me? Own Prince of Tennis? Surely you jest._

"**U" is for Under**

His gaze is like lead, weighing me down with his intensity. The deep blues are the ocean, and I'm drowning in them. Sinking right to the bottom.

His light voice brings me hope of surfacing but his cruel tone proves he's just toying with me.

And enjoying it.

His touches keep me chained. An imaginary shackle of love. I am restrained. Never again to see that which I once knew.

He won't let me.

His eyes are piercing. They freeze and shatter the soul. Making me fall beneath the waves. I can't move. I'm falling.

I'm falling under. Under his gaze. Under his spell. Under his care. Under his hands. Under everything.

I'm falling. And sinking right to the bottom. Under the deep blue sea. Underneath the waves. Lower than the sand. I keep falling.

Under his watchful eyes and smirking face, I rest.

(Interpret that as you will. I'd like to see what you come up with. {That means either write it in a review or message me.} Please. ^-^)

"**V" is for Vine**

Another vine wrapped itself around the young forest elf's squirming body. It was getting hard to fight them off. Finally, after a few more minutes, he was immobilized and completely trapped by the vines.

Two enclosed his wrists while four were wrapped around his legs. One was circling his neck while another curled around his waist. They were pulled taunt so he couldn't move and were lifted slightly above the ground so his feet were merely inches from the ground.

The elf's golden eyes flashed as he glared at the one who had trapped him. That filthy magician was the one who was controlling the vines.

The magician's smiling face widened and his light brown hair rustled slightly as he walked forward. The elf growled causing the magician's electrifying eyes to snap open in amusement.

"Fuji." The elf snarled, teeth bared like a wild animal.

"Ryoma." Fuji replied calmly. He had been pursuing the elf for a while now and it seems he finally caught him. Oh, how lucky he was to find him on an off day. Now to have some fun.

The magician walked closer to the growling boy and put both of his hands on the side of the raven's face, right thumb smoothing over the boy's cheek. The elf blushed slightly but kept his fierce glare strong. Fuji smirked.

"Saa, something's missing. I wonder what it could be-Oh! I know." Fuji traced a finger in an intricate pattern on the junction between Ryoma's left shoulder and neck. After finishing, he bent down close, as if to inspect the nonexistent design, and bit down. Hard. Ryoma whimpered slightly before feeling magic pump into the wound. When Fuji finally pulled away he was smirking.

"Ite! That hurt you bastard!"

"The thing you were missing," the magician bent close to his ear, "My mark. Now you're forever bound to me." Ryoma's eyes widened and swiveled away from the brunet's eyes and to his still tingling bite mark. But instead of finding teeth marks, he found the pattern Fuji had been drawing earlier in a permanent teal color.

"TEME! I'll get you for this! Karupin!" Ryoma yelled. Suddenly, a giant Himalayan cat broke through the trees. Its long teeth tore through the winding plants. Ryoma jumped on the creature's back and both elf and cat dashed away. The magician glared at the broken vines and snarled.

"You will be mine!"

"**W" is for Warm**

Syuusuke is warm.

That's what Ryoma thought as a sleeping Fuji hugged the shorter boy. Ryoma thought it a bit uncomfortable as it was already spring and temperatures were staring to rise. Plus, the embrace meant limited space to turn and move.

Fuji interrupted his silent grumbling when he snuggled the boy's hair and mumbled something in his sleepy daze. Ryoma blushed at the sentiment and shifted to face the elder's face-er-chest.

"Love you too, Syuusuke." Ryoma whispered in the still room. Finally, he closed his eyes and cuddled up to Syuusuke. Both slept with small pleased smiles on their peaceful sleeping faces, oblivious of the round and irritated blue eyes stuck between them under the blankets.

Karupin was uncomfortably warm.

'Stupid masters.'

**-XD—**

_Haha, silly Karupin, or according to the really off English version, Kalpin. That last one made me melt while writing it. It's so sweet. God, I love this pair._

_**ATTENTION! **__Okay, I need your help. I am having serious trouble thinking of __**X**__,__** Y**__, and __**Z **__drabbles. Those are like, the supper hardest ones to think of. PLEASE give me any ideas you may have for them. PLEASEEEE~! I don't care if it's in a review or a message I'm not picky about that but I really need any ideas you guys have._

_On that note, please review anyway. I will love you forever if you do. :3_

_P.S. Chocolate chip cookies taste good. Especially homemade ones._

_P.P.S. HAVE A HAPPY THANKSGIVING FOR THOSE WHO CELEBRATE IT!_


	11. Chapter 11

_The last of the alphabet drabbles has arrived. And this one, without a doubt, was the hardest. I thank those who gave me ideas and apologize that I couldn't use them all. They were all really good. So, THANK-YOU ALL MY LOVELY READERS! I LURVES YOU! X3 Sides, who says I can't use them later on._

_And who else is going to be like me and eagerly waiting every week for the next episodes of New Prince of Tennis. It's gonna be awesome. Kyaa~!_

_Disclaimer: No. Ownership. Whatsoever._

"**X" is for Xanthocyanopsy **(hope that's spelled right)

Grey. And blue. And gold.

That's all you can see. That's all your world is. Just three colors. Only those three colors.

Just grey, blue, and gold.

Nothing else.

And out of all those blues, you've never seen a prettier shade than his. A deep cerulean that sparkle and light up when ever they see you.

And out of all the golds, there's never been a shade as breathtaking as his. They shine and glitter with pride and amusement.

You can't see more than that but it doesn't matter. Out of all those greys, blues, and golds, you found him.

And your world's never been more brightly colored.

"**Y" is for Yawn**

"Yawn~!" Stretch.

"You look cute with you yawn. Did you know that?"

Jolt. "Fuji-sempai! What are you doing here?"

"Heh, well I saw my adorable kohai walking through the halls when he was supposed to be eating lunch, so I, like the good sempai I just so happen to be, followed you at a respectful distance. Then I saw you lay down, so I, curious as can be, went over to see what you were doing. You were already sleeping by the time I got over there. I had nothing else to do so I decided to join you under this tree and wait for lunch to end. Only you slept through lunch and afternoon classes, but I didn't want you to be lonely, so I stayed to keep you company and to comfort you in case you had a nightmare."

"So, what you're saying is that you stalked me and watched me sleep for three hours or so."

"Maa, I prefer followed at a respectful distance and kept company while being alert for any evil dreams that might slip past my watch."

"…Fuji-sempai you're….really weird."

"Saa, that's very nice of you to say, Echizen."

"**Z" is for Zzz**

The thing about being a genius was that you usually had strange quirks to counteract the above-level genes. Whether it is a poor immune system or some sort of mental illness such as schizophrenia, almost no one was safe from them. Even Fuji, as flawless as he seemed, suffered from one of these "quirks."

He was an insomniac.

No matter how tired he was or how long he stayed awake, he always had trouble falling asleep. He usually got three to four hours to sleep before he had to wake up for school by the time he actually fell asleep, although he had found a way to speed up the process. He thought.

His thoughts ranged from trivial things such as which racket brand was his favorite to more complicated things like the next strategy he should use to try and make Tezuka laugh. Recently though, his thoughts centered around the new freshman regular.

Echizen Ryoma was a strange one. Never before had someone made him play as seriously as this boy. There was something different yet familiar about the boy. He was both like Tezuka and not. He was his own person. Doing only what he wanted, and following his path.

Fuji smirked drowsily; one last thought floating through his mind before sleep overtook him.

'I wonder if there's room on that path for one more person.'

_Well, it's exceedingly short but it's done. After this, I can get back to random drabbles…Yay. Ohs, well. (Having a theme makes it easier TT^TT)_

_Pwease Weview. *sparkly kitty eyes*_

_(BATROLL'D XD)_


	12. Chapter 12

_Ugh, I am getting so bad with updates. At least when HSC ends, I'll have more time for other stories. I know I said spaztastically but this is extreme, even for me. _

_By the way, if you don't like anti-jokes or find them offensive, you might want to skip the second one-shot. Even though I find them amusing, I know some people don't care for them._

_BTW, I've graduated 8__th__ grade now though. (top of my grade :D) So even though summer high school band camp will take three weeks away, I still have all of summer to at least try and catch up on my stories._

_Disclaimer: Konomi Takeshi, Viz, all those other organizations. They own, not me. *tear*I also don't own the amazing Tokyo Babylon and all it's tear-jerking goodness. TT^TT_

_P.S. I AM NOT PROUD OF ANY OF THESE! THEY ARE MOST CERTAINLY NOT MY BEST WORK SO PLEASE IGNORE CRAPPINESS!_

**Tokyo Babylon**

Ryoma looked down at the bright red outfit he was clad in and then to the thick booklet of papers in his hand. "Fuji-sem-"

"-Seishirou-san." Ryoma looked up at the brunet in confusion. Fuji decided to elaborate. "You always call me Seishirou-san, even though I say it's fine to just call me Seishirou. Honestly Subaru-kun, you're so shy." The taller boy in the white lab coat then smiled down at Ryoma from behind his false glasses. "But I guess that's why I fell in love with you."

Ryoma sweat dropped, "Aren't you taking this a little too seriously Fu-"

"Seishirou-san."

A few yards away, the couple's antics were being watched in amusement by their fellow tennis team members. Eiji, dressed in a ridiculously flamboyant outfit, giggled and bounced around.

"Ne, ne, Fujiko-chan is really into this play isn't he?"

Momo paused in his placing of the background. "Well he was the one to suggest it." Eiji nodded.

"I wonder why he chose this one though. I didn't think Fujiko read manga." Eiji put his index finger up to his lower lip in thought. Tezuka, dressed in traditional female robes, coughed to garner the two's attention.

"You haven't read the script yet, have you?" At the duo's confused nods Tezuka sighed. "Fuji's motives for picking this play are…not so innocent." The two looked at each other in bewilderment and then to the tensai in question.

Fuji was trying to hug Ryoma while spouting some nonsense about sakura trees and why they're pink and how Ryoma was his prey and that he was destined to kill him and how he fell in love with him the first time he saw him. Ryoma, meanwhile, was attempting to wiggle out of the brunet's grip and cursing him with a passion, only to be scolded by 'Seishirou-san'.

Momo sweatdropped. "On second thought, I don't want to know Fuji-sempai's intentions for choosing this."

"Nya, me neither."

**Anti-Jokes**

It was an average day. There were a couple clouds and a slight wind and the temperature wasn't unbearable. It was actually an overall pleasant day, which is why a handful of the Seigaku regulars were hanging out at a nearby park.

This group consisted of Ryoma, Fuji, Eiji, Momo, Kaidoh, and Inui. Tezuka, Oishi, and Taka couldn't make it due to previous engagements.

The six were all resting lazily in a circle under the shade of a tree. Ryoma, whose head was lying in Fuji's lap while said person ran their fingers through his hair, soon grew bored of the stillness. He racked his brain for topics until he remembered something he found while browsing the internet the other day. The boy smirked.

"Ne sempai," he made sure he had all of their attention before continuing. "What did the doctor that lost his stethoscope say?" The others thought about it for a second before shrugging.

"I don't know Echizen, what?"

"Where's my stethoscope?" There was a slight pause while the five let the answer sink in. Fuji giggled.

"Saa, that was pretty good Ryoma-chan. Do you know anymore?" The boy simply smirked to show his answer.

"Why did little Johnny drop his ice-cream?" Eiji raised his hand.

"He tripped?" Ryoma shook his head making Eiji pout.

"He was hit by a bus."

"Echizen! Those are horrible!" Eiji nodded his head furiously in agreement.

"Nya, yeah Ochibi, they're not very nice." Fuji giggled some more.

"I like them. In fact, I just thought of one." As the other's, sans Inui, looked like they were about to protest, he opened his eyes. "You want to hear it." The protestors froze and nodded frightfully. "Great! Here goes; why does Ryoma always bottom?" Ryoma choked and sat up.

"SYUUSUKE!" Fuji simply ignored his blushing boyfriend.

"Well, are you going to guess?"

Kaidoh spoke hesitantly, "He's…lazy?" Kaidoh also ignored the indignant 'KAIDOH-SEMPAI!'

"Saa, though true, that wasn't the answer. The reason that Ryo-chan always bottoms is," Fuji leaned over to Eiji and whispered the answer into his ear. Judging by the way Eiji's cheeks colored, it was probably something very dirty.

"Oh, Ochibi….I never knew." Eiji then proceeded to whisper to Momo who sent the message to the other two in the same way.

"Ii data."

"What. Did. You. Say."

"Well I suppose it would be cruel to not tell you." Fuji whispered his answer to an increasingly horrified Ryoma.

"Syuu-Syuusuke…why would…you bastard! I'm going home, fuck you!" The freshman stood and started stomping away.

"Maa, you didn't listen to my answer at all did you. I'm the one fu-"

"SHUT UP!"

**Pillow **_(inspired by a SuFin Hetalia story of similar nature)_

Fuji was starting to regret putting on Ringu. His longtime crush/best friend, A.K.A. Ryoma, was hugging a pillow to his chest with a death grip in fright. Now he wasn't regretting scaring the boy, oh no, he was regretting putting pillows on the floor. See, his original plan was to have the boy hug HIM, not some stupid inanimate object. Freaking karma.

A few more minutes of jealous glaring later and the tensai had reached the edge of his patience. Ryoma was going to be hugging him and now.

With lightning speed, the brunet ripped the pillow out of the boy's arms and pulled him closer. When the raven looked up at him in startlement, he quickly explained, a small blush accompanying it. "It's better to hug a person in this type of situation right? A-And it's cold."

Ryoma, in his compromised state of mind, simply nodded and returned his eyes to the screen, the fact that there were blankets strewn all across the floor failed to register.

Fuji thanked whoever created such a scary movie that put the boy's mind in such a fog and continued blushing while mentally laughing his ass off at the people in the movie.

'Idiots.'

…

Silence.

…

As the credits were rolling down the screen, Fuji looked down at his companion while stifling a yawn. He smiled and leaned his head back against the couch as the movie completely ended.

Ryoma had fallen asleep, head resting on the elder's chest. Being careful not to jostle the boy, Fuji reached for the remote and turned off the television. He then closed his eyes and rested his head, once again, on the back of the couch. With one last thought, he drifted off to sleep.

'This is nice. Really, really nice.'

_Well, okay. They weren't that bad but far from my best work. And I've never seen the Ring so I couldn't tell you anything about it except for that it's supposed to be really scary and that a girl comes out of a TV at one point. _

_It's weird but at first that last drabble was just supposed to be a stand alone but it kinda fits in with HSC…Let's say it's when they're in middle school and for some reason no one's home so they decided to watch scary R-rated movies. Yeah, let's go with that._

_Review please! I shall love you foevas._

_P.S. Virtual brownies to whoever can correctly guess which four Tokyo Babylon characters Ryoma, Fuji, Eiji, and Tezuka are dressed as. Ryoma and Fuji are pretty much give aways but I think Tezuka's gonna be a little harder. Or maybe I'm just delusional and think it's more difficult than it really is._


End file.
